Organic Love
by HaveringFool
Summary: In Spongebob's voice: "What if Maura Isles, was a robot?" [Note: It's simply too overused - this joke - by me...and it has ceased to sound funny or amusing; yet, it's an adequate parameter to use as a summary - the line in quotation marks at least.]
1. Chapter 1

She hears a voice.

She blinks.

She registers a slight whir, a slight churning.

She blinks.

"You're awake," she turns to the voice.

It belongs to a woman.

She plays back the stored memories; she is searching her memory bank, in an attempt to locate a name for the face she is seeing.

The memory bank has been meddled with.  
It is mostly empty.  
She blinks.

She has to relearn skills and practice them till perfection once again.

She mentally calculates and tabulates the loss of knowledge.

"Maura?" The voice calls.

That is her name.

She turns to face the woman.  
The woman's facial expression signifies a look of, perhaps bewilderment?

She has always found it difficult to calibrate emotions.  
It is especially difficult now; there are no memories to reference.

She blinks.

It seems evident that she will have to regain the gaping hole in her knowledge bank to function well.

"Hi, how may I assist you?" She responds.

"How old are you, dear child?"

She observes that the woman's tone signifies that of gentleness, and that the woman wears a smile.

"I have been functioning for 8 days, 5 hours and 2 minutes as per moment of start-up." She tilts her head to the right a little. "There has been however, a state of inactivity and as it would seem, a loss of memory beginning from day 5, at 2 hours and 8 minutes till that of consciousness regained as of day 8, at exactly 5 hours."

She watches as the woman gives a small smile.

"Well, child...or if I may, might I call you Maura?" The woman addresses her with a question.

"Yes, you may address me as Maura; that is my name." She arranges her features to indicate agreeableness.

"Maura, how old are you built to be as of now?" She notes that the woman is rubbing at the ring on her left hand's ring finger; a sign of nervousness it seems to indicate. She does not speculate, she does not guess. However, she does observe and try to deduce from the provided information. The woman has brought forth another question.

"I have been built to be at the physical state of three years of age." She directs to the woman an answer. She blinks.

"So you're to be three years old then." The woman resumes the act of touching her ring in a circular motion, "Is it alright if my husband and I take you in?" The woman's tone reflects anxiety but her eyes, they do seem to transpire, sincerity.

She returns a smile. "It will be alright to. My name is Maura. It has been nice to meet you." She moves over to the woman to offer a handshake.

The woman takes her hand, not to shake, but to hold onto. "I'm your mother now Maura. I've chosen to adopt you and if you are alright with it, you are Maura Isles now." The woman squats down to be at eye level with her.

"Is that alright Maura?"

She registers a second of hesitation but the woman means to go on, "Maura darling?" She observes that the woman's smile is genuine and can be judged to be bright.

"My name is Maura Isles," she sends the woman a smile. "You are my mother now. What is your name?"

The woman's eyes have liquid in them. Vaguely, she thinks of the word - tears.

"Why are you," she considers if this is indeed what the woman is doing, "Crying?"

The woman still has on her smile despite her corneas being damp from, she decides on the term, tears.

"I'm happy to have you as my daughter Maura and, my name is Constance. Constance Isles," the woman smiles.

She smiles, "Hello, Constance. Mother?" She raises the intonation of the last word to signify a question asked. She is uncertain as to what to address the woman by.

"Mother is lovely Maura darling," Mother says and pulls her closer to her, "Mother is lovely, Maura darling."

Mother's arms are around her.

She vaguely remembers this action to be called, hugging.

She blinks.

She captures the moment.

Hugging is the first memory to her now no longer empty, memory bank.

Hugging is a nice memory.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Alright, this is a re-upload, taken down again and re-re-uploaded because, oh just why not. I'll shorten (maybe drastically) or change dramatically, the initial plan but, best to never give up on a story right? Hmm.  
**New a/n** (and it's also a public reply - is there any other kind? - to the guest reviewer): Hi there, you do know that now I'm going to try and squeeze in as many punctuations as I can right? Hahaha. Just so you know, the punctuation usage (of all kinds too; and why shouldn't I? I don't want any full stop or comma - semi or not - or even a dash to feel left out. Would I?~) is my way of jotting down my very own thought processes. Maybe it's a condition, maybe I'm just a punctuation spawn; I don't know.  
I don't use anything for the fact or thought that it might make me sound smart, because there is no point in that - a person, is smart, because we all are; a person is as smart as they are - it's the administered tests of proof, that undervalues a person's smartness~  
And ahh...all I'm missing is an exclamation point (i.e. '!') so...have a lovely day yourself!~ =)  
Let me gander a guess too; I think the true message behind your review was to say that: You did pretty well, and, you must be cool enough to discover that beneath lines of skilled sarcasm (is it?). *hugs* =)  
All else aside, thank you for the review. I needed that - I lack human interaction and, you're just the kind - a guest~ =)  
Oh and on a serious note of course, I'm probably grammatically flawed so...take that into account. For I honestly have no idea when and where is it right to use a punctuation; I just like how it connects the thoughts, without breaking them - because, I'm like that.


	2. Chapter 2

"This will be your room Maura," Mother says as Mother guides her through a rectangle-shaped space.

She blinks.

She looks around the place Mother calls your room.

She blinks.

"I've gotten you a bookshelf Maura," Mother walks towards the area to Mother's left, "I filled it with books of all genres. There's fiction, non-fiction, and a couple of encyclopedias too."

She blinks.

Books. She remembers books.

"You like reading, don't you?" Mother looks at her with a smile. Mother asked a question, and Mother looks worried too.

She blinks.

She smiles without meaning to.

"Yes Mother. Reading is my favourite activity," she runs her fingers along glossy spines.

She blinks.

She looks back at Mother. "It's how I learn."

She blinks.

"Thank you."

"If there's anything Maura," Mother starts to say with Mother's hand in her hand, "Any book, anything, anything at all, that you want," Mother smiles, "Please ask, and if I can, I'll get it for you. Is that alright Maura?" Mother's hand is holding her hand.

"Yes Mother. Thank you Mother."

She brings her arms around Mother.

She blinks.

She is hugging Mother.

She smiles because she wants to.

Her second memory is hugging Mother.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Update! Two chapters~  
**Personal note:** Might you...maybe, also consider the message I had left on my profile? It touches on future fanfics - which might be of interest to you if you follow the other fanfics I have written.


	3. Chapter 3

She sits on a chair - Mother calls it a beanbag chair, and she's not allowed to find the beans in the chair.

She sits on a beanbag chair, and she reads.

She remembers reading.

She remembers being read to.

She remembers; but she only has two memories - hugging, and hugging Mother.

She sits on a beanbag chair, and she reads.

She reads, and she blinks.

Each blink, a piece of knowledge gained.

She knows more than she did an hour before - a day has twenty-four hours, an hour has sixty minutes, each minute is sixty seconds; she is now eight days, six hours and forty-three minutes old.

But she is built to be three years old.

Mother called me a child.  
Children have a birthday every three hundred and sixty-five and a quarter day.  
I have never had a birthday.

I am only eight days, six hours and forty-four minutes old.

But I am built to be three years old.

She blinks.

And the gears in her mind whirl.

Her third memory is confusion; she likes memory number one and memory number two.

She sits on a beanbag chair, and she reads.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
If you're reading this, and the story too, thank you.  
I'll have to be honest and say: I'm teetering a little for this storyline so...anything goes really. Hmm.  
Thank you, for the time=)


	4. That chapter

As she reads, the realization that she's alone dawns on her.

She is alone.

She's on a bean bag chair, and she can, yes she can.

She can.

And so she begins, the simple exploration, the defining moment of rebellion - she rips the bean bag chair open and…

Little white beads - there were no beans - scatter and spread across the floor around her.

Along with it came, a crisp laminated sheet with the words - Happy April Fools

* * *

**A/N:** I had to. Happy April Fools from HaveringFool!=)  
Do disregard this chapter in terms of the story progression.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi there, updated and...completed~ As always, you need not continue reading; but thank you, if you choose to.

* * *

"Mother?" She calls softly from the rectangle-shaped space - or the door frame, she had learnt.

"Yes Maura darling?" Mother smiles at her.

Mother steps away from a desk and is walking towards her. Mother is smiling, and Mother kisses the top of her head before she gently pulls her past the door frame.

"Is this called your room too?" She asks Mother as she looks around. There are bookshelves in here too. Rows and rows, of glossy spines. Books. She wants more books. She had finished the ones on the bookshelf in the place Mother called your room.

Mother said that she can ask for more books. She wants more books.

She smiles at Mother; Mother is looking at her, Mother is smiling too.

"Your room here has more books than your room upstairs," she looks at Mother, "May I have your room here too? I want more books. Please?"

Mother holds her hand.

Mother asks her if she wants to sit at the desk.

She says, "Yes."

"Maura," Mother calls her name, "This is my room. But it's also the library, a communal library. Do you know what that means?" Mother asks. Mother asks for a definition.

She knows what the definition is. "Communal is an adjective, it is defined as -"

"What does it mean Maura?" Mother asks without letting her finishing defining.

She blinks.

She blinks.

Mother holds her hand again.

"Tell me what communal means to you, and I don't want a definitional answer," Mother smiles.

She blinks.

She takes in a deep breath.

She looks at Mother. Mother is waiting for an answer.

Mother is holding onto her hand.

She smiles. "Communal means, that it's a common place for everyone to share."

Mother kisses the top of her head.

"Yes Maura, that's what communal means," Mother carries her off the chair, "If this room, my room, is also the library, a communal library, what does it mean for the books in this room?"

Mother asked her another question.

Mother is smiling.

She smiles back at Mother.

"It means that Maura can read them too?"

"It means that _you_ can read them too," Mother smiles again.

"It means that you can read them too."

Mother stops smiling for a second.

She blinks.

"Maura, it means that _you_ can read them too," Mother smiles at her as her hand held her hand.

She blinks.

"It means that," she blinks, "It means that I can read them too?" She looks at Mother. Her head is hurting.

"Yes Maura darling," Mother kisses her cheek, "It means exactly that. You're my lovely child," Mother pulls her into a hug.

She hugs Mother too.

She's Mother's lovely child, and she has more books. I can read them too.

I am Mother's lovely child.

"Can I have a birthday too?" She asks and Mother pulls her out of a hug.

"Pardon me?" Mother's eyes are wide.

"Can Maura have a birthday too?" She asks again. Mother is holding her hand, but not hugging her again. She looks at Mother, trying to understand. "Can _I_ have a birthday too?" She tries again.

Mother blinks.

Mother smiles.

She smiles too.

"Yes Maura, of course you can. How old are you again?" Mother asks with tears in her eyes.

"Mother is crying again. I'm sorry." She smiles no more.

"No, no, Maura. People smile, with tears too. It means that they're really happy. Really happy," Mother repeats with her arms around her. She smiles again.

Mother is hugging her.

"So can Maura have a birthday too?"

"Yes, you can have a birthday if you want to. Do you want me to -"

"I can find the birthday cake Mother! There's a book in your room upstairs that has pictures of cakes. I can find the birthday cake Mother!" She is surprised at how her voice went an octave high. She smiles. It's a good surprise. She smiles. Because Mother is too.

Mother's hand is in her hair, and Mother's other hand is in her hand.

"The room upstairs Maura, the room I called your room," Mother pauses to lick her lips, " Is _your_ room. Maura's room. Your room. Do you understand what I mean Maura?" Mother smiles.

She blinks.

She licks at her lips.

"Your room upstairs is not called your room. It's Maura's room. It's...my room?" She asks. Her head is hurting again.

"Yes Maura, you've got it right," Mother smiles, "And you'll tell me when you find a birthday cake that you like, right?"

She smiles.

She nods. "Yes Mother!" She shouts again. She feels like jumping inside.

She smiles.

I am Mother's lovely child. I can get a birthday too. I am to go to my room and look for a birthday cake for my birthday.

She smiles again.

Her head is hurting again.

But she gets a birthday too.

"Thank you Mother."

Her fourth memory is Mother holding her hand back to her room; and memory number three is now called Maura gets a birthday too.


	6. Chapter 5

"You do not get to see her." Mother's pitch signified anger.

She remains standing in front of a closed door.

She had wanted to show Mother something about flower decorations, and birthday cakes.

She wants a birthday too; she's three years old - so technically, she can have three birthdays and that's three birthday cakes.

"I have every right to Constance." A new voice replied. Mother's name was used.

She blinks.

She remains standing still.

"What right do you think you still possess? After all you've done to her. What _right_ do you think you still possess Hope Martin?" Mother's voice was cold and steady.

She blinks.

She licks at her lips. She blinks.

"I did what I had to do. I protected my daughter. Maura's merely not a child by definition, so Paddy's father can't kill her! I gave her life. I gave her life Constance!" The new voice yelled. The new voice is yelling at Mother. She reaches for the door knob in front of her.

She blinks.

She's eavesdropping. Mother would not be pleased.

She remains standing still. Her hand holds onto the door knob.

"You gave her life. Life! What you did to her is - that's immoral on so many standards Hope. You changed her, you abandoned her. You changed her, and you abandoned her!" Mother is shouting.

She turns the door knob.

The door opens and she steps pass the door frame - she had learnt - and runs towards Mother.

Her arms are around Mother.

Mother smiles when she's hugging Mother.

She doesn't want Mother to yell, and she doesn't want the woman called Hope Martin to hurt Mother.

Her arms are around Mother.

She's protecting Mother.

She holds Mother close to her.

Mother's arms aren't around her.

Hope Martin's arms are around her.

She doesn't want to remember memories any longer.


	7. Chapter 6

"Maura?"

"Yes Constance?" She looks up from her vanity. She stops calling mother mother, because mother isn't her mother, and her mother isn't here.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, I am," she stands and leaves her room, "I want you there with me, not Hope. She wasn't there for my birthday cakes," she holds onto Constance's hand, mother wasn't there then too.

"We have to go to the doctor's again after school, so you won't be too late, will you Maura darling?" Constance smiles at her, and straightens her dress.

"I met a girl yesterday, she asked me to play with her today," she blinks, she doesn't want to go to the doctor's - they do tests on her. "She holds my hand too," she lets Constance check her seatbelt.

"I'll be coming by for you after school Maura, you have enough time to play with your new friend during break time won't you?" Constance kisses the top of her head before walking over to the driver's seat.

"Okay Constance," she smiles, "We'll go to the doctor's again after school," she blinks. She doesn't want to go to the doctor, because after the test results are out, she will have to have - "What do I have to do at the doctor's Constance?"

"We just have to try and take out what your -" Constance stops the car, "We just have to try and take out what your mother placed in your brain," Constance pats her head, "I'll keep you safe Maura darling, you're my lovely child," Constance kisses the top of her head before driving again.

She sits with her hands on her knees, making sure her dress pleats are well pleated. She has someone to play with today.

Constance had tried to start her on school after the day she wanted to not remember memories anymore; Constance said that it was good for her to spend time with other children her age.

She had since had another birthday cake - Maura's four now, Maura's a lovely child, and Constance is her mother too.

"Thank you," she says without looking at Constance, "Maura says thank you," she wants to but she doesn't - her real mother isn't here, "To Constance."


	8. Chapter 7

"Hello?"

She looks up from her book.

"Hello," she smiles.

"You said you'll play with me today," the girl is holding out her hands for her book - the girl did that too yesterday.

"I was just reading, now we can play," she closes her book and holds the girl's hand.

"You…" the girl looks down at her shoes, "You never asked for my name…"

She blinks. "But I don't need to, you're the only one I say hello to."

The girl looks back at her, smiling wide, "Okay, but I want to use your name so, you have to know my name too," the girl's bigger hands cover her smaller hands, "See, I can protect your hands from the sun," the girl smiles at her.

"I'm not afraid of the Sun," she responds, and she smiles at the girl, "And your name is Jane," she watches as Jane jumps up from the bench.

"Hello! Maura!" Jane grins at her.

"Hello Jane," she smiles.

"Let's go play now, before Giovanni teases you about being hot again," Jane holds her hand, "My hands are bigger, I can protect your hands from the sun, so they aren't so hot anymore," Jane's walking them to the slide.

She wants to tell Jane that she has to see the doctor, because her hands aren't hot from the Sun. There's something in her brain that's making her different from children. She claps as Jane goes down the slide. Jane's holding her hand again and telling her that, "It's your turn Maura, I'll wait for you right here."

She blinks.

She calls this memory playing with Jane.


	9. Chapter 8

Her days are not very different.

She goes to school, she goes to the doctor, she comes home, and she reads books.

Constance and her have dinner together - she likes the vegetables, they are colourful; and if she eats enough, she'll grow big and strong, she would be able to protect Constance, and Jane.

She tells Constance about her hands being hot.

Constance tells her that once she has her operation, she would not have to worry about being different again.

And that she's Constance's lovely child.

She smiles, thinking about growing big and strong.

She reads when people sleep, and she rises from lying restful on the bed to go to school again - with Constance, and not her mother Hope.

To have more memories with Jane.

She smiles.


	10. Chapter 9

"Sister Winifred! Sister Winifred!"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you stop that racket right now!"

"Giovanni's stealing our chocolates! He's stealing our chocolates!" Jane's shouting as she's hugging onto a packet of chocolates.

"I didn't! She wouldn't share!" The boy Jane is sitting on is crying.

"It's mine and Maura's!" Jane's not standing up no matter how much the nun pulls, and Jane's holding onto a packet of chocolates still.

"What happened Maura?"

She blinks. The nun's asking her a question.

"Jane was showing me her treats, and she was going to open it but the boy named Giovanni came and took it away from Jane. So Jane chased him and tackled him onto the ground. Jane was sitting on him earlier on, so he can't take her chocolates, but she doesn't have to now, because Sister Winifred, you are here." She answers and smiles at the smile that Jane has for her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Rizzoli," the nun isn't smiling.

"It's my chocolates!" Jane yells as she sticks out her tongue at the boy who is wiping away at his tears.

"You're lucky I'm too busy to right you two today," the nun warns before storming away.

Jane reaches into her packet of chocolates and hands the boy one, "I'm sorry Giovanni, but that's all you can have. The rest is for Maura and me," Jane holds the packet of chocolates behind her back, "I'm sorry I sat on you."

"I'm sorry I tried to steal your chocolates Jane," the boy smiles at her and Jane, "I'll not do it again if I can have your ma's cookies too?"

"I'll give you two if my ma makes cookies Giovanni," Jane holds her hand, "Now go away, Maura and I want to play, without you!" Jane smiles and waves. Giovanni runs away with a chocolate in his hand.

"I brought you chocolates Maura," Jane smiles and hands her the whole packet of chocolates, "They're called fudge clusters," Jane smiles; and she holds onto the packet of chocolates, but tighter onto Jane's hand, "Thank you Jane," she smiles back at Jane.

"I'm going to give you three when ma makes cookies!" Jane's arms are around her.

She blinks.

She smiles.

This memory is called being hugged by Jane.


	11. Chapter 10

"Constance?" She's smiling outside Constance's room - the communal library.

"Come on in Maura darling," Constance lifts her onto her lap.

"Jane gave me chocolates today, do you want chocolates too?" She smiles.

"Jane? The girl who asked you to play with her that day?" Constance takes a bite of a fudge cluster.

"Yes, she's the only person I play with at school," she giggles as chocolate dribbles down Constance's chin, "And you eat like me!" She wipes away the chocolate drips at Constance's chin, like how Jane wiped away hers.

"I eat like you Maura?" Constance's smiling at her, eyes wide, and chocolate all over.

"Yes, you do. Jane says that I must love fudge clusters because I smile each time I bite into them," she tells Constance and her ears feel warm.

"Do you Maura darling? Love fudge clusters?"

"They are sweet, and delicious, but I smile because Jane brought them for me, and her mother makes cookies…" she looks down at her hands, with one fudge cluster left in her packet of chocolates.

"I can call her, if you want me to Maura," Constance lifts her eyes to meet hers, "I can call your mother if you want her to be here?"

She wants Constance, not Hope who isn't here, who doesn't want her. "No thank you Constance, I just wanted you to try a fudge cluster too!" She smiles.

"I'm going to go to _my_ room now," she pushes herself off Constance's lap; just like how Jane jumped off the bench that day.

"I'll see you for dinner Constance," she smiles and waves.

She blinks.

She wants memories again - this is called sharing Jane's chocolates for her, with Constance.


	12. Chapter 11

"Hello, Maura!"

"Hello Jane," she shuts her book and smiles at Jane.

"I'm just going to hand out ma's cookies to our classmates but I wanted to give you three first, because I like you the mostest," Jane hands her a packet of cookies wrapped with a ribbon, "I'll be back really quick and you can read your book Maura!" Jane smiles and waves as she runs off towards the other children.

She waves as she watches Jane's figure getting smaller and smaller. She smiles and waves to her friend.

She blinks.

Her head hurts.

She blinks.

She holds onto the packet of cookies too tightly - she heard them crumble.

Her head hurts.

And her hands are hot again.

She blinks.

Her head burns.

Her hands must have touched them.

Oh no. The cookies are out of their packet, she pulled at the ribbon.

Her head's hurting and burning.

She blinks.

She sees dirt.

She's on the ground, with cookie bits in front of her.

She blinks.

Jane's going to be back real quick.

She blinks.

She breathes.

"Jane?" She feels a shadow over her.

"You're hot Maura," it's the boy Jane sat on over chocolates.

"Jane?" She breathes.

"Jane! Jane! Jane!" The boy is yelling Jane's name. She wants to say thank you to him, to Giovanni.

She breathes. She's burning up.

"What did you do Giovanni?" Jane's yelling and Jane's hands are on hers.

"Nothing! I saw her fall, and she's hot Jane! She's really hot!" The boy sounds scared, she feels scared; Jane's back, she was quick.

"Maura? Maura?" Jane's waving her hand in front of her eyes, "Can you see me Maura? You're so hot! My hands are too small!" She feels something wet on her cheek. She breathes. She blinks.

"Jane?" She wants to hold Jane's hands, she wants to tell her that there's something in her brain. That she counts birthday cakes, not birthdays. That she's Constance's lovely child too. "Jane?"

"Giovanni went to get sister Winifred Maura," Jane's hands are casting shadows at her eyes, "I'm stretching but, okay Maura, sit up, I've got your back," Jane's holding onto her, and she burns. She's burning hot. Her head hurts. Jane's going to get hurt. She feels a shadow looming over her - Jane's kneeling behind her.

"I'm taller Maura, so see! If I sit you in front of me, while I make myself taller, I'll cast a longer shadow," Jane's holding her up, "You taught me that in that big book you were reading last week, Jane remembers, and I'll have ma make you more cookies," Jane's holding her hands, "It's okay, my hands are bigger and I'll protect you from the Sun Maura," Jane's whispering words into her ear. She feels something wet on her shoulder. She blinks. She breathes. She blinks.

"Thank you Jane," she says the words before she blinks. Before she can't open her eyes again.

"Jane?" She breathes. "I want my mommy. I want my mommy, and you," Jane's holding onto her hands, and holding onto her. She closes her eyes and feels tired, in the cover Jane has for her - Jane's protecting her; she's safe with her friend Jane.

She keeps her eyes close, and she sleeps.


	13. Chapter 12

"I'm not leaving her," she hears Jane's voice beside her, "I'm not leaving her ma," she feels a tug on her hand and her eyes flutter open.

"Jane?"

"Maura!" Her hand's being held, by Jane, "Hello, Maura!" Jane's smiling at her.

There's a woman behind Jane, and she has her hand on Jane's shoulder, and the woman is smiling at her.

She smiles.

She breathes.

Her hands aren't burning - Jane's holding them, Jane will be okay.

Her head isn't hurting.

She smiles.

"Hello Jane," she squeezes the hand holding onto hers, "Thank you for being my friend," she smiles as the woman nods and kisses the top of Jane's head.

"Is she your mother Jane?" She asks as she tries to sit up, her head isn't hurting, but there's a bandage around it.

The woman smiles as Jane pulls her closer to the bed, "Ma said she'll make you more cookies Maura, and you can have as many as you want this time. She's making more cookies, just for you and me," Jane's climbing onto her bed, and the woman is sitting down on her bed.

"Hello Maura," the woman lightly shakes her hand, "My name's Angela, do you want me to get your mothers in here?"

She smiles as a way of greeting, at the woman named Angela.

"My mothers?" She doesn't understand.

"Constance and Hope I presume?" Angela is shaking her head at Jane who is tugging at her hair.

"Yeah Maura, you have two mothers! You were calling for your mommy before you fainted, and so I told ma that you wanted your mommy," Jane's resting her head on her shoulder, "But ma told me that you have two mothers! Two Maura! You must have many cookies!" Jane's smiling at her.

"I want my mommy and you," she mumbles the words she remembers.

"See ma! I told you she said it!" Jane holds onto her hand, "I'm not leaving her, because she wants me and her mommy!" Jane's grinning at her.

She rests against Jane who's whispering words to her.

She laughs a little.

Angela smiles and stands, "I'll get them Maura, and Jane, she needs rest," Angela kisses Jane's forehead and hers. She smiles up at Jane's mother.

Jane keeps whispering jokes to her.

She laughs as Jane tickles her.

"Jane?"

"Yes Maura?"

"Thank you for being here, for being my friend," she holds onto Jane's hand as Jane compares their fingers.

"You're my best friend, and I'm protecting you," Jane smiles as Jane's hands cover hers, "You are there for me too Maura. Thank you," Jane holds onto her hand just as the door opens.

"It's okay to want both mommies Maura," Jane whispers, and she smiles.


	14. Chapter 13

"Hello!" Jane sits upright and helps her up, "I'm Maura's best friend, and I'm the only one Maura says hello to!" Jane waves to both Hope and Constance before she leans in to whisper, "Do you want me to stay Maura?"

"It's okay Jane, you can go home now, your own mother's waiting, look," she whispers and points at the figure by the door, "I'm going to tell my mommies what you told me, okay?"

"And I'll bring you four cookies later, okay?" Jane climbs off the bed.

"I'll be here," she smiles.

"I know," Jane smiles, "Bye bye Maura's mommies!" Jane waves and dashes towards her own mother.

She turns her attention back to both Hope and Constance.

She tries to smile.

"Are you feeling better Maura darling?" Constance sits on her bed, and gestures for Hope to sit.

She looks at Hope, and back to Constance.

"Jane says it's okay to want two mommies," she speaks softly and slowly, "I don't want a mother, I want two mothers, because I don't want to choose," she looks from Constance to Hope, and back down to her hands, "I'm sorry for being different, for not being a lovely child like other children…"

"I had the chip removed Maura," Hope's holding her hand, "There were some complications with the nervous system and circulatory system, your body and mind overheated, you were trying to be...like other children," Hope's smiling at her, "You are a lovely child Maura, and you will read and sleep, just like how people do," Hope's looking at Constance, before looking back at her, "And I'm sorry for abandoning you. You don't have to choose," Hope's looking at Constance, "Constance is as much your mother, as I am, if you want us both," Hope's bringing Constance's hand to hers.

"Jane's right Maura darling, you can have two mommies, if you want us both to both be mommies to a lovely child like you?" Constance's holding onto her hand and Hope's holding onto her other.

She smiles.

"Does this mean that I can invite Jane and our classmates to my birthday next year? I turn five!" She hugs her mothers, "Constance is mommy, and Hope is mother," she hugs her mothers, "And I will have four cookies when Jane returns!" She smiles against her mothers' shoulders.

"I love my mommies, and I have a best friend named Jane!" she proclaims; and she knows that she doesn't have to make this moment into a memory to remember how she feels.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
If you got here, I hope it's not too confusing or disappointing - I'll be frank and admit: I just wanted to complete this. Apologies. Hmm. Thank you, for the time=)


End file.
